mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lair
On the worldmap there are mini bosses called Lairs, these lairs are instanced fights against 1 type of unit with a boss included, often a bigger version of the same enemy. Lairs have a cooldown time of 15 Minutes that's attached to the hero, not the lair itself. The levels of lairs are multiples of 10, from 10 to 100. Usually, lairs level 10-50 are on the civilized territories (terrtory that each country has possesion of at the beginning of the game) and lairs lvl 60-100 are in contested zones. Lairs can drop Equipment, Skills and Potions and various items needed for cooking or guild upgrades. Equipment drops are 10 levels lower, Set items may be 10-20 levels lower then the lair level. Set items are items that are part of a bigger set. Lairs now have a chance to drop a Weapon Fragment or 10 Gift Coupons. The possibilities are according to the level of the Lairs. Lairs also award Glory points. Level 10 lairs = 1 point, Level 20 lairs = 2 points, etc. You receive the appropriate amount of glory per hero in the Lair instance. (i.e. 30 Glory max can be awarded to a single player for completing a lvl 100 Lair with 3 heroes when all heroes belong to that player, or 10 glory for each player if they are multiple players in the instance.) Skills drop from level 1 in lairs 10-20-30, level 2 in 40-50-60-70 lairs, level 3 in 80-90-100 lairs. Ore to donate to your Guild can only be found in Level 10 lairs. Tactics The tactics that i have found to be most effective on attacking lower-level lairs (50 and below) is to use 2 or 3 heroes, with points concentrated in command. These heroes should be given as many ranged units as possible, and absolutely NO melee units. The NPCs automatically target the heroes, and will give the ranged units time to take out the NPCs before they kill off the heroes. On lairs 30+, it is best to use high-level arbalests, etc. and at least 3000 troops. Below is a table with lair stats and the moneys worth of items they drop. Note that Unit amount and experience varies per location, the table gives an estimate but in reality xp can be off. |} It's also possible to calculate the xp you will get before fighting it, monsters and boss monsters have a certain amount of xp. If your hero dies you lose 1% of it's kills (rounded up) which should be minor. We are recovering the previous Auto-Lair function, V1 and higher VIP players can use it. Non VIP players can crusade against Lairs 10 times at most per day. We are removing the limit of item drops in lairs. Players can get experience and items for every try. However, players need to purchase extra times for Lairs after the 10th attempt. If any member in a team has not met the start challenging requirement (Lair Cooldown or Challenging Times used up), the team cannot challenge Lair. Add a new button for Lairs: Remove Cooldown Players can click such button with Vouchers or Gift Coupons. The Cooldown of Lairs challenging will be removed instantly. Add a new button for Lairs: Add Attempts Players can click this button with Vouchers or Gift Coupons. They can get extra lair attempts per day according to VIP level. About Remove Cooldown of Lairs: Prices of Remove Cooldown: Less than 5 minutes: 5 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 5-10 minutes: 10 Vouchers or Gift Coupons More than 10 minutes: 15 Vouchers or Gift Coupons The payment prices will increase according to the times of using Remove Cooldown 1-10 times: Price would be as previous mentioned 11-12 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 10/20/30 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 13-14 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 15/30/45 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 15-16 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 20/40/60 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 17-18 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 25/50/75 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 19-20 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 30/60/90 Vouchers or Gift Coupons Times of using Remove Cooldown after 10 times will link up with Level of VIP; every VIP Level up will get extra 2 removing opportunities. V1: extra 2 times V2: extra 4 times V3: extra 6 times V4: extra 8 times V5: extra 10 times About Add Times of Lairs: Prices for extra times for Lairs: 1-2 times: 20 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 3-4 times: 40 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 5-6 times: 60 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 7-8 times: 80 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 9-10 times: 100 Vouchers or Gift Coupons Times of using Add Times after 10 times will link up with Level of VIP; every VIP Level up will get extra 2 adding opportunities. V1: extra 2 times V2: extra 4 times V3: extra 6 times V4: extra 8 times V5: extra 10 times Category:Glory